1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a communication headset, and more particularly to the communication headset having an auxiliary positioning device formed on a body of the headset to help position the headset to the concha.
2. Description of Related Art
Because using a cell phone while driving is causing hundreds and thousands of casualties, a headset is developed to the market so that cell phone users need not hold the cell phone anymore and can still talk to the other side. The headset is divided into two categories, depending on the design, one is the wireless headset, and the other one is the wired headset. Nevertheless, the wireless headset is the most popular one nowadays.
With reference to FIG. 1, a first conventional communication headset has a body 30 and an arcuate hook 31 formed with the body 30 and extending out of the body. When the communication headset is used, the body 30 is placed adjacent to the ear and the arcuate hook 31 is placed on the concha using the concha to support the weight of the communication headset. Since there is no positioning device to help stabilizing the communication headset, the communication headset is easily displaced and thus the user is not able to have a quality reception. Further, due to the hook design, it is not possible for the user to switch ear for using the communication headset. Furthermore, due to the frequent movement of the communication headset, the user is not feeling comfortable using this communication headset. What's more but not the least is that the joint between the arcuate hook 31 and the body 30 is easily broken, which damages the communication headset for good.
With reference to FIG. 2, a different conventional communication headset is shown and has a body 40 and a plug 41 formed on a side face of the body 40. When this conventional headset is used, the plug 41 is placed inside the ear channel of the user and then the communication headset is ready for use. Because there is no hook design, there is no breakage problem and thus the user is able to freely switch ear for using this hookless communication headset. Still, this design does not effectively stabilize the communication headset, which makes the user very uncomfortable.
Other objects, advantages, and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings